The Rocky Horror Picture Show HP Style!
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: In the Golden Trio’s 7th year, Hogwarts decides to put on The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Watch the madness ensue!
1. Prologue

**The Rocky Horror Picture Show…HP Style!**

**Author's Note:** Okay, guys. I'm back. This is my first story in a long time, and I know that there's plenty of stories on here that are like this one. I HAVE read them, and am going to try to make this different. Anyway, this is my first RHPS story, and my first crossover. I just thought that it would be pretty funny, so please enjoy. And, Dumbledore's not dead. Bonus points to any reviewer who gets the reference to RHPS.

**Summary:** In the Golden Trio's 7th year, Hogwarts decides to put on The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Watch the madness ensue!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. But Frank N Furter and Eddie RULE!

Prologue 

"I wonder what's taking Dumbledore so long to speak." Harry said, waiting patiently for Dumbledore.

"I dunno, but I wish that Dumbledore would hurry up! I'm starving!" Ron said, rubbing his stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned to the teacher's table.

Dumbledore clapped his hands twice to get everyone's attention. "Attention, everyone! Before we begin our magnificent feast, I am proud to announce that this year, Hogwarts will be putting on its first musical. The faculty and I have discussed it, and the musical is "The Rocky Horror Picture Show"! Now, auditions will be in the Great Hall on Friday, September 15th, at 7:30 pm. Due to the graphic nature of the play, only 5th, 6th, and 7th years may audition. You may not sing any songs from the musical when you audition. If you have any questions, the play director, Professor O'Brien, will be happy tot answer them. And now, on to dinner!"

As Dumbledore sat down, the Great Hall again filled with conversation.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, grinning. "I can't wait to audition! I love the movie and the play!" She looked at Harry and Ron's confused faces in disbelief. "You've never seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

Harry shook his head, and Ron said, "No, but if it's only open to 5th, 6th, and 7th years, it's got to be good! I'm going to audition, too! What about you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"

Hermione smiled. _This is going to be so much fun with Harry and Ron auditioning, too!_

TBC… 

Kay, guys. Next chapter is the auditions! Please R&R! NO FLAMES, unless they are constructive criticism! No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Auditions

**The Rocky Horror Picture Show…HP Style!**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, just for you!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. But Frank N Furter and Eddie RULE!

On with the show!

**Ch. 1: The Auditions**

At 7:25, Hermione said, "C'mon, guys. It's time to go!" They got up and walked out of the common room, along with what looked like 20 others.

When they got to the Great Hall, they stopped. The tables had been pushed together to make one big table. They all sat around the table and saw students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and even Slytherin!

They all looked up as Professor O'Brien stood up. He was a tall man, with shoulder-length blonde hair. He smiled and said, "Welcome to the auditions for _The Rocky Horror Picture Show!_ I am the director, Professor O'Brien. Now, let's get thus show on the road, shall we? All girls, sit here. All boys, sit over there. The boys will audition first. Tell me your name, what song you're doing, and who you're auditioning for."

The boys all looked at each other, none wanting to go first. Finally, Harry sighed and said, "Fine, I'll go first."

He walked up and said, "My name's Harry Potter, I'll be singing 'Yesterday' by the Beatles, and I'm auditioning for Frank."

Professor O'Brien nodded, and Harry began singing.

_Yesterday_

_All my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Hermione listened as Harry sang. She knew why he had chosen that particular song. As Harry finished, everyone but the Slytherins clapped politely.

Suddenly, Pat Callahan walked up. Harry's eyebrows rose. Pat was a 6th year in Ravenclaw, and was a little rebellious. He was kind of big, and he had his eyebrow pierced. He had his girlfriend Jessica's name tattooed on his arm.

He said, "I'm Pat Callahan, I'll be singing 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance, and I could really care less about which role I get. It was either this or community service."

Professor O'Brien looked taken aback at this proclamation, but he gestured for Pat to begin.

_Long ago_

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

_Burning on just like a match_

_You strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst you take_

_From every heart you break_

_And like the blade you stain_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

Harry looked at Ron and whispered, "He's not that bad…a different song would've been good, though." Ron nodded as the song ended.

Ron, urged on by Harry, walked up and said, "I'm Ron Weasley, I'll be singing 'Just The Girl' by the Click Five, and I'm auditioning for Brad."

When he got the okay, Ron began.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems _

_She's the one I'm after_

Hermione listened patiently for Ron to finish. He was a good guy, but he couldn't sing very well. Still, she clapped when he finished.

After another half hour, the boys were done, and it was time for the girls to go.

Hermione walked up and said, "I'm Hermione Granger. I'll be singing 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson, and I'm auditioning for Janet."

She began to sing.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Ginny sat, listening. _I hope I do well!_ She thought. As Hermione finished, Ginny got up to audition, but was quickly beat by a Slytherin 5th year, Paige Ziebert.

Paige was a short girl, with short brown hair that was wavy. She could beat up half of the boys in her year. It was safe to say that her reputation was so bad that even the first years avoided her.

She said, "Yo. I'm Paige Ziebert, and I'm singing 'Sin Wagon' by the Dixie Chicks. I'm auditioning for…whoever the hell you want me to be."

Then, she started.

_He pushed me 'round_

_Now I'm drawin' the line_

_He lived his life_

_Now I'm gonna go live mine_

_I'm sick of wastin' my time_

_Well now I've been good for way too long_

_Found my red dress and I'm gonna throw it on_

'_Bout to get too far gone_

Hermione nodded slightly. Paige was good, but her singing voice was pretty high, like she had just inhaled helium.

Hannah Abbott came up and said, "I'm Hannah Abbott. I'm singing 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield, and I'm auditioning for Magenta."

She began.

_I am unwritten_

_Can't read my mind_

_I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning_

_The pen's in my hand_

_Ending unplanned_

As she sang, Hannah thought, _I hope that I'm doing good, and not making a complete fool out of myself._

After all the girls were done, Professor O'Brien stood up again. "Thank you, everyone, for coming and auditioning. The cast list will be up on the door Sunday morning before breakfast. Thank you again!"

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked back to the common room.

"Well, see, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Hermione asked.

"It _was_ a lot easier than I thought it would be." Ron said.

"Hey, how'd I do?" Harry asked. "You both did really well."

"You were great, Harry!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you were better than half the guys who auditioned." Ron said, agreeing.

On Sunday, Hermione, Harry and Ron ran down to the Great Hall anxiously. When they got there, there was a huge mob of people surrounding the cast list. Hermione pushed her way through, and read the cast list.

**TBC…**

Well, now here's your chance to tell me who you think should get what part. Any of the names that you don't recognize are actual people from my school. I might have more people from my school, but, just because I put down a person auditioning for a part, doesn't mean that they'll get it. Some people I have in the cats, I didn't put down as auditioning. So, tell me what you think! I'm having a lot of trouble deciding who will play: Frank, Riff Raff, Rocky, Dr. Scott, The Narrator/Criminologist, the Phantoms, and the Transylvanians. Help me, please! Thanks! I need at least 3 phantoms, and at least 12 Transylvanians. The phantoms and Transylvanians can be played by some of the same people. I'm a little iffy on Rocky. I currently have Draco Malfoy down for that part, but if you think that someone else should have that role, let me know! Thanks again! I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
